simfootballresurrectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Miami Monsters
Owner: Cian Argyle About We are the Miami Monsters!!!! We are the most successful team in sim football history after winning the last superbowl in the old era and the first superbowl in the new era. We are led by Coby O'Connell who is arguably the best quaterback in the game. We have other great players such as Joel Morrissey, CJ Bostic and Anderson Peck. After the first season in the new era we relocated from the Moon to Miami to be closer to the other teams. Our owner and GM Cian Argyle is a great owner who has ran 3 successful franchises including the Moon / Miami Monsters, the Hawaii Huricanes and the Denver Danglers!!! Retired Numbers : # 88 Javier Castano, #22 Jesse Nyquist and # 99 Chester Zuniga Stadium: The Nyquist Dome (named after previous star nunning back Jesse Nyquist) Stadium Capacity: 79,000 Mascot: Mackie the Monster Payroll: 189 Million Dollars Cap Room: 190 Million Dollars Coaches *Jonathan Winkler, Monsters HC, hardworking players improve faster *Wyatt Bilson, Monsters AC, Leaders improve faster *Roger Patrick, Monsters OC, Centers and Offensive Guards improve faster *Keith Barr, Monsters DC, Safeties improve faster *Landon Guillory, Monsters STC, Punters improve faster. *Jared Reid, Monsters S&C, Major injuries occur less often Roster QB # 12 Coby Oconnell, Washington, OVR=100-84-100-ArmStrength-$10 Mil (5)-Hardworking QB # 2 Kendall Stephenson, Syracuse, OVR=54-47-89-Scrambling-$1 Mil (1)-PED User QB # 14 Ryan Anderson, Illinois, OVR=56-53-99-Scrambling-$2.5 Mil (5)-Hardworking RB # 25 Rasheed Edmonds, Connecticut, OVR=72-70-100-Tackle Breaking-$7.5 Mil (3)-Hardworking RB # 44 Zach McNally, Western Michigan, OVR=67-60-97-Blocking-$4.5 Mil (3)-Disciplined RB # 30 Miguel Cordova, Memphis, OVR=49-48-93-Tackle Breaking-$2 Mil (1)-PED user (DRUG SUSPENSION, OUT UNTIL WEEK 7) WR # 87 Joel Morrissey, Georgia Tech, OVR=96-75-100-Agility-$9 Mil (1)-Arrogant WR # 81 Taylor Henderson, Wisconsin. OVR=93-78-100-Speed-$8 Mil (3)-Leader WR # 83 Justin Law, Arkansas St. OVR=88-82-99-Route Running-$6 Mil (4)-Humble WR # 19 Jerome King, Boise St. OVR=68-59-97-Moves-$5.5 Mil (2)-Hardworking WR #17 Keegan Shirley, Alabama, OVR=47-45-76-Jumping-$1 Mil (2)-Leader TE # 80 Jesse Brothers, West Virginia. OVR=95-87-100-Hands-$5 Mil (4)-Humble TE # 49 Dane Corey, Georgia, OVR=58-45-87-Speed-$1.5 Mil (3)-Disciplined TE # 89 JaHenry Stuart, Northwestern, OVR=55-45-62-Agility-$1.5 Mil (1)-Focused OT # 78 Sheldon Murray, Maryland, OVR=88-88-96-Pass Block-$7 Mil (2)-Leader OT # 72 Ivan Thorne, Michigan St. OVR=79-57-91-Footwork-$5.5 Mil (3)-Leader OT # 65 Michael DeAngelo, Troy, OVR=64-45-83-Arm Strength-$1 Mil (2)-Hardworking OT # 63 Patrick Hoery, Ohio St, OVR=49-45-89-Toughness-$1.5 Mil (4)-Hardworking OG # 60 Bill Greene, Iowa, OVR=93-67-96-Run Blocking-$6.5 Mil (3)-Arrogant OG # 64 Tyson Moody, South Florida. OVR=82-75-98-Toughness-$5.5 Mil (3)-Hardworking ''' OG # 70 James Hurley, Notre Dame, OVR=68-49-79-Special Teams-$1 Mil (1)-Leader OG # 71 Victor Hannah, Kent St, OVR=65-63-95-Strength-$3 Mil (3)-Leader '''C # 77 Caleb Dietz, Appalachian St. OVR=81-68-98-Strength-$3.5 Mil (2)-Disciplined C # 61 Michael Thomas, Florida, OVR=69-54-98-Strength-$1.5 Mil (4)-Humble C # 62 Kaleb Anthony, South Carolina, OVR=69-66-79-Longsnapping-$3 Mil (4)-Focused DE # 91 Devin Petty, Duke, OVR=89-80-92-Pass Rush-$5.5 Mil (3)-Hardworking DE # 90 Mark Grubb, Alabama. OVR=77-59-100-Agility-$4.5 Mil (3)-Hardworking '''(PLAYS AT -5 UNTIL WEEK 4) DE # 97 Sebastian Beavers, Tuskegee, OVR=56-51-98-Toughness-$2.5 Mil (2)-Greedy DE # 93 Jared Ratliff, Fresno State, OVR=54-54-87-Size/Ball Swatting-$.5 Mil (3)-Humble '''DT # 68 Allan Ball, Ohio St., OVR=89-81-93-Weight-$7 Mil (1)-Leader DT # 94 Julius Wolfe, South Carolina, OVR=92-48-96-Pass Rush-$7.5 Mil (4)-Focused DT # 98 Benedict Elper, Purdue. OVR=70-65-100-Toughness-$3 Mil (2)-Hardworking (PLAYS AT -3 UNTIL WEEK 6) ILB # 52 Anderson Peck, Nebraska, OVR=94-69-100-Tackling-$9 Mil (5)-Greedy ILB # 58 Darrin Horton, Middle Tennessee, OVR=64-51-80-Size-$1.5 Mil (2)-Humble ILB # 50 Julian Florence, Albany, OVR=60-51-65-Pass Coverage-$2 Mil (2)-Leader OLB # 51 Titus Jordan, Cincinnati, OVR, 89-80-99-Special Teams-$5 Mil (3)- Hardworking OLB # 96 Derrick Curry, UCLA, OVR=90-88-99-Run Stopping-$5.5 Mil (1)-Leader OLB #53 Patrick Shy, Old Dominion, OVR=53-49-99-Moves-$1.5 Mil (3)-Disciplined OLB # 58 Austin Middleton, Tulane, OVR=53-45-95-Special Teams-$1.5 Mil (2)-PED User CB # 24 C.J. Bostic, Mississippi St., OVR=92-76-98-Intercepting-$8 Mil (4)-Focused CB # 31 Tyrone Baker, Georgia. OVR=87-45-97-Pass Coverage-$5.5 Mil (3)-Hardworking CB # 38 Kai Christenson, Georgia Southern, OVR=70-66-83-Speed-$3.5 Mil (1)-Disciplined CB # 23 Julio Kennedy, Liberty, OVR=47-47-69-Kick Returning-$1.5 Mil (1)-PED User (DRUG SUSPENSION, OUT UNTIL WEEK 7) CB # 37 Quinfermiah Brown, Appalachian St., OVR=45-45-79-Jamming-$1.5 Mil (4)-Arrogant SS # 42 Giovanni Bacon, Wisconsin, OVR=76-51-99-Tackling-$7.5 Mil (1)-Greedy FS # 48 Zyq Underwood, Miami (FL), OVR=95-48-100-Pass Coverage-$7 Mil (2)-Arrogant S # 47 Josiah Rennick, Hawaii, OVR=48-45-99-Strength-$1.5 Mil (6)-Hardworking S # 45 Grant Gary, Evanston, OVR=47-45-69-Kick Returning-$1 Mil (1)-Overreactive K # 3 Eugene Roth, Notre Dame OVR=66-59-78 (2)-$.5 Mil-Leader. P # 8 Grant Beach, UCLA OVR=70-60-89-$1 Mil (2)-Disciplined